


Serendipity

by Laryzinha15



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Forgiveness, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laryzinha15/pseuds/Laryzinha15
Summary: Serendipity(n. finding something beautiful without even looking for it)Or, alternatively, Yaz has a talk with Sammy in the later hours of the night. Set after End of the Line.
Relationships: Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, another work that i didnt make, but my friend did and asked me to post for them, check them out on tumblr @lonelyidiotonhelium

The fire flickered, burning away at the sticks and leaves on the pile.

Yasmina tugged a worn blanket around her shoulders and sighed. Despite the island’s tropical warmth, it got cold at night.

She was keeping watch while the others slept, in case anything dangerous came by where they had set up camp.

A shadow passed over the fire and she looked up. Nothing. Probably just a bird. There were some lights from the main park still on, but most of the stars above were visible. She traced lines between them and connected constellations. It was peaceful. As peaceful as it could get on this stupid island, at least.

Something roared in the distance, far away. Maybe the T.Rex. Maybe something else.

Yaz yawned. It wasn’t the first time she’d stayed up all night. Won’t be the last. She could handle it. 

A figure pushed out of one of the tents and she looked up. Oh. It was Sammy.

She hadn’t totally forgiven her, but she was trying. 

“Hi, Yaz,” Sammy said softly, settling down in the grass beside her.

“Hey.” Yaz looked down, placing her palms against the ground.

“So, how are you doing?” Sammy leaned over, bumping Yaz’s shoulder lightly.

Yaz, admittedly, wasn’t doing too well. She wished none of this happened. She’d wish she never came here, but that would mean she never would have met Brooklynn, or Kenji, or Darius, or… Sammy. She wasn’t sure how she felt about Sammy. The betrayal still stung and ached in her stomach, but she wants to forgive her.

“Yaz?” Sammy laid a hand on her shoulder, shaking her away from her thoughts.

“Oh, uh, I’m okay,” Yaz replied. She wasn’t. “How are you doing?”

“I’m okay too.” Sammy smiled and in the light of the fire Yaz thought she looked beautiful.

Well, Yaz always thought she was beautiful.

Sammy mumbled something that Yasmina couldn’t quite make out.

“Sorry?” 

“Oh, I said I’m still sorry. For everything.” Sammy had edged away from Yasmina, and Yaz found herself missing the warmth.

“I know. I don’t think I’m able to forgive you yet, but I know you were doing it for your family.” Yaz hesitantly laid her head on Sammy’s shoulder.

“I’m okay with that for now.” Sammy wrapped her arms around Yaz and pulled her into a hug.

They sat there, arms around each other, until the fire died out and they were bathed in darkness.


End file.
